Cache/YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4682.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 21, 2016 09:56:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! (Read 294 times) Tendon Newbie Offline 14 YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « on: August 07, 2016, 03:23:13 PM » ON August 6 a spy from an undisclosed country discovered an advancement in a nuclear Development program in the nation of yummy foods,leader of iñterpol However,due to the nature of the revelation further details are unknown but it is speculated that these WMDs, once completed will be Used against Interpol's enemies at will. And we all know what immense damage nukes can cause I am therefore calling upon all peaceloving nations to stop this nonsense via poll. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 658 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #1 on: August 07, 2016, 03:35:17 PM » >not "discovering" paladin 80% reactor How convenient. Abrican, pls get better shills and multiers. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Smithly Newbie Offline 23 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #2 on: August 07, 2016, 03:36:06 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on August 07, 2016, 03:35:17 PM >not "discovering" paladin 80% reactor How convenient. Abrican, pls get better shills and multiers. /thread Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51 linkbro Full Member Offline 185 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #3 on: August 07, 2016, 03:41:36 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on August 07, 2016, 03:35:17 PM >not "discovering" paladin 80% reactor How convenient. Abrican, pls get better shills and multiers. >mutiers proofs? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 Seraph Newbie Offline 21 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #4 on: August 07, 2016, 03:42:16 PM » I lol'd In other news, ON August 7 a spy from an undisclosed country has discovered that the sky is sometimes blue on clear sunny days Logged Interpol Officer. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=64949 Uranistan Full Member Offline 169 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #5 on: August 07, 2016, 03:48:00 PM » Quote from: Seraph on August 07, 2016, 03:42:16 PM I lol'd In other news, ON August 7 a spy from an undisclosed country has discovered that the sky is sometimes blue on clear sunny days >the sky is sometimes blue on clear sunny days Thats a shill right there. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 58 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #6 on: August 07, 2016, 03:51:33 PM » Sheit. Must've been a 100% experience spy to see that. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 Smyrno Full Member Offline 115 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #7 on: August 07, 2016, 03:53:22 PM » inb4 they send the nuke to the wrong person Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Deutsch Afrika Full Member Online 203 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #8 on: August 07, 2016, 03:53:28 PM » I have a confession (again). I am building a nuke. I already stole 26 uranium from PIRATES and I'm going to use it to build a nuke. Logged Deutsch Afrika VicReyes Full Member Offline 241 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #9 on: August 07, 2016, 03:53:37 PM » Quote from: Smyrno on August 07, 2016, 03:53:22 PM inb4 they send the nuke to the wrong person Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 God Lone Gin Newbie Offline 48 Personal Text Saving the Bush Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #10 on: August 07, 2016, 04:01:19 PM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on August 07, 2016, 03:53:28 PM I have a confession (again). I am building a nuke. I already stole 26 uranium from PIRATES and I'm going to use it to build a nuke. will you roast pirates over nuclear fire with it? Logged Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 461 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #11 on: August 07, 2016, 04:42:44 PM » New players are so insightful. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Selassie Jr. Member Offline 58 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #12 on: August 07, 2016, 04:46:30 PM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on August 07, 2016, 03:53:28 PM I have a confession (again). I am building a nuke. I already stole 26 uranium from PIRATES and I'm going to use it to build a nuke. 54 for me. I accept more if they want to send it. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1669 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #13 on: August 07, 2016, 06:36:42 PM » Quote from: Tihomir on August 07, 2016, 04:42:44 PM New players are so insightful. Top notch shill, contacting Ab rn so we can hire this man as our top spy. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 368 Re: YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! « Reply #14 on: August 07, 2016, 08:10:12 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on August 07, 2016, 06:36:42 PM Top notch shill, contacting Ab rn so we can hire this man as our top spy. Fuck you, I'll buy that spy off you. I'll gib all the war reps I will get for him Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » YUMMY FOODS MAKING NUKES! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2